


Thursday Nights

by Laurenport_555



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenport_555/pseuds/Laurenport_555
Summary: The team all has their problems, but one night a week they all get together and forget about them.





	Thursday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics, and I would appreciate any feedbacks or any more suggestions!

It started out with Tony, who rarely ever sleeps. 

He started coming up every Thursday and watching some mind numbing television show. 

Then it was Natasha, who would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, and she felt that if she didn't get out of her room in the next four seconds she would actually stop breathing. 

So she would go into the kitchen and make some coffee and bring it to Tony and she would curl up under his arm, but only every Thursday. 

Neither of them would ask questions but the comfort they offered to each other was more than enough to settle their curiosity. 

Then it was Bruce. The first two Thursdays he came, he probably thought he would be alone.

He thought wrong. He was surprised too see Natasha in such a vulnerable position. But he brushed it off and and sat on the couch adjacent to them, usually filling out a crossword puzzle. 

Then the third Thursday he came in, and saw the tea kettle already hot, and a mug right by it. They all sat together in silence. The only sound the dumb television show Tony had out on.

Then it was Thor, when he wasn't on Asgard or visiting with Jane, he would come into the living room and sit, surprisingly next to Bruce. And prop his feet up in Bruce’s lap, and Bruce would just act like it was the most normal thing in the world and put his crossword above Thor’s ankles. 

Then it was Clint. We are pretty sure Natasha told him about their little get togethers. 

Clint woke up from nightmares and would walk into Natasha’s room almost every night, just to make sure she was still alive and breathing, but on one particularly bad Thursday he realized she wasn’t there and he had a panic attack in the hallway and Natasha found him the next morning. 

He joined them the next week. Clint would lie on the couch with Natasha and Tony with his head on the armrest, and his feet in Natasha and Tony’s lap. 

Occasionally Tony would give him a foot massage, just because he could.  

Finally it was Steve. He woke up from a nightmare and immediately asked Jarvis where the rest of his team was, needing the reassurance that they were okay.

When he heard they were all in the living room, he went to join them. And he would sit also sit on the couch with Tony, Natasha and Clint. 

And occasionally Natasha would massage his feet, just because she could. 

This happened for four weeks, they would just lay on their couches on Thursday nights and by the morning they would all be gone. 

Sometimes Tony would be on the coach on other nights, sometimes others would join him. All without a word. 

Some Thursdays, Tony would be asleep in his lab, probably on some kind of dangerous machine, and one of them would have to go get him and bring him up to the couch. 

There wasn't a night where there was no psychical contact, and if someone was feeling especially bad, they would all sit on the same couch, side by side, even thought it was a tight fit, they would make it. 

Except one time, roughly around 12:30am, while they were all in their regular positions, Tony took Natasha and Steve’s hand, and pulled them up, and then he told Natasha to get Clint up while he pulled Thor and Bruce up. 

“C’mon” Tony said and just walked off.

They shared a look of confusion before Natasha walked behind him. Everyone else followed.

Tony opened the door to his bedroom, and left it open. 

He went to the edge of his bed, pulled down the covers, and scooted over to the middle. Natasha sat on his right, Clint sat next to her, Steve sat on Tony’s left, Bruce to Steve’s left and finally Thor next to Bruce. It was a very tight fit, but arms and legs were thrown over each other and they were all curved inwards towards Tony. It wasn’t hard to fall asleep that night.

Steve was the first to wake up. Bruce had an arm over his waist, and he was breathing heavily against his back. 

Tony was snuggled into him with his arms against Steve’s chest, one arm around his waist, the other under his and Natasha’s head. He was so incredibly warm. Ever since he went into the ice, he loved being warm. 

He felt Tony snuggle more into his chest and his breathing pick up.

“Thank you” Steve whispered to Tony. 

“No, thank you.” Tony replied.


End file.
